Soon
by Lora
Summary: *FINISHED* Shelle fanfic. Shawn and Belle have broken up. Will they get back together? Can she deal with what he has done to her? Also includes other character pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. Please read + review

DISCLAIMER : These characters belong to the writers and producers at NBC. blah! blah! blah!

SOON ~~~~ Chapter One 

Belle and Mimi sat on Belle's bed talking when Belle heard a very familiar song come on the radio. She quickly got up to change the station.

**Soon baby I will cry my last tear

Soon yea

I will be over you

Soon darling

All these tears won't be here

Soon yeah

You know that I will be over you

Soon**

"What are you doing?" Mimi questioned.

"Just changing the station," Belle replied.

"Don't, I like that song."

"Ok," Belle said not wanting Mimi to know the song playing was the first song she heard after her break-up with Shawn. She had spent every night last week crying over the song until she finally had to stop listening to it, in fear that her mom or dad or her brother, Brady, would walk in on her bawling her eyes out. "Well, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right out." 

**One night baby

You won't be in my dreams

One night yea

I'll finally make it through

One night darling

I won't call out your name

I won't be in this play

I will be over you

Soon**

She walked into the bathroom and immediately sat down on the closed toilet seat and began crying. She had hoped she would be able to control her crying, but she could still hear the song from in her bathroom. 

**Soon as the mountains turn to rivers

Soon as the sea turns into sand

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight

That's how soon that 

All the hurt will end,

But 'til then I'll just pretend it will be over, over

I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday soon

Soon**

She buried her head into her hands and cried uncontrollably. It was only a week ago that she had walked in on Shawn and Jan kissing. She hadn't even given Shawn time to explain. As soon as she had seen the two, she had walked over to them and turned Shawn towards her. He had called out her name, but she ignored his calls and didn't turn back. How could he have done such a thing to her? One day he was telling her he loved her, and the next he was kissing another girl.

**Soon as the mountains turn to rivers

Soon as the sea turns into sand

Soon as the sun comes up at midnight

That's how soon that

All the hurt will end

But 'til then I'll just pretend 

It will be over, over

I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday 

Soon baby

I will cry my last tears soon

Soon 

You know that I will be over you

Soon darling

I won't call out your name

I won't be in this play

I will be over you soon

I'll be over you soon baby

I'll be over you soon 

Soon

Oh, I'll be over you soon**

She waited until the song was over and stood in front of the mirror.

"Look at me," she said aloud to herself. "I'm a mess. I can't let Mimi see me like this."

She grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and washed her face, hoping that after washing her face no one would be able to see that she had been crying. She glanced back at herself once more before getting up the courage to go back into her bedroom.

"What took you so long?" Mimi said. "Have you been crying? Man, the next time you want to change the station, go ahead, you don't have to cry over it," Mimi laughed.

Belle looked over at her and half smiled. "It shows?"

"Yeah, what's the prob? You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul, not even my dead dog buried in my back yard," Mimi said smiling at Belle trying to get her to smile back.

"Not even your dead dog Meems?" Belle said showing a half smile.

"Cross my heart."

"It's just that on the way home that night after I caught Shawn and Jan, I flipped on the radio and that was the first song I heard."

"Oh, Belle, I didn't know," Mimi said frowning at her.

"That's alright, I should have told you instead of running out and crying like a baby."

"Hey, us girls need a good cry sometimes," Mimi said hugging Belle.

"Belle! Is Meems up there with you?" Brady called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down," Mimi called back. "Do you need me to stay with you?"

"No, you go on out with Brady, and have a good time. I'll be okay. And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Belle said smiling at Mimi.

"Ok, but if you need a girl talk later, you can always call me," Mimi said getting off the bed and walking to the bedroom door.

"I will," Belle said standing up to close the door behind Mimi. "Have fun," Belle said leaning up against the closed door to her room.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"My goodness," Belle said opening the door and running down the stairs. "Who could that be?"

"What's so urgent that you..." Belle said as she opened the door and stood in shock at the person standing in front of her. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! If you don't, that's okay too. Please read + review, good or bad, doesn't matter. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll try and get another chapter up later this weekend or week.


	2. Chapter 2

SOON ~~~~ Chapter Two

In the elevator...

"So, Meems honey, what were you and Belle talking about?" Brady asked Mimi as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Just girl stuff," Mimi replied. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Oh, well in that cause, we can stop talking and start kissing," Brady said leaning in to kiss Mimi. She kissed him back and they stayed like that until the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Where are you taking me tonight, Black?" Mimi said looking up at him.

"I figured we start with dinner and then see where we end up after that," he snickered.

"I do have a curfew, Brady," Mimi said.

"I know, I know," Brady said. "How can I forget our first date? Your dad bawled me out for a straight ten minutes without stopping for breath."

"I warned you though," Mimi smiled as she reached up and kissed him.

"How about we go eat at the Brady pub?" Brady said.

"Sure," Mimi said as they walked to the car and Brady opened the door for her.

They were sitting at the Brady Pub when Shawn came rushing in, pulling Jan behind him.

"Brady, don't get mad at me or anything, I just need to explain something to you, Brady," Shawn said as he began explaining to Brady what had happened.

"You do know that you should be telling Belle this and not me don't you?" Brady said looking up at Shawn, not fully forgiving him, but at least knowing where he was coming from.

"Yeah, I know," Shawn said. "I just had to tell you first so you wouldn't come home and find me there and bust my brains out."

"I wouldn't do that," Brady snickered. "Not on Mom's nice clean carpets anyway."

Shawn gave him a shocked, fearful look.

"Wow, I really did scare you a little," Brady said. "Big brother's still got it."

"Oh, hush up," Mimi said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "You should go over there now, she's the only one home."

"Ok, I'm gone," Shawn said. "I'll see you guys later. Come on, Jan," Shawn said taking her hand and dragging her along behind him.

"Gosh, I hope she'll forgive him," Mimi said with a look of disbelief on her face. "I still can't believe he did that."

"Me neither, but enough about them. Where were we now?" Brady said leaning in to kiss Mimi.

Back at the penthouse...

"What's so urgent that you..." Belle said as she opened the door and stood in shock at the person standing in front of her. "Go home, and never speak to me again," she said as she reached to close the door on Shawn, but he was already making his way past her and into the penthouse.

"Belle, we need to talk. What you saw... What I did..." Shawn began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Belle screamed, interrupting him. 

"Belle, you don't understand!" Shawn yelled back.

"What don't I understand? I think what I saw was pretty clear!"

"I don't know why I did it. I thought I was with you!"

"Shawn Douglas Brady! Any idiot could tell the difference between me and her!" Belle yelled as she walked over to the balcony, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Jan's waiting outside, I think she needs to tell you something," Shawn said walking over to the door and opening it, pulling Jan in by the arm.

"Shawn, let go. You're hurting me," Jan said fighting to get away from Shawn's grip on her arm.

"Shawn, take her out of my house. I don't want to hear anything she has to say," Belle said, not turning around.

"Jan, you tell her and you tell her now!" Shawn demanded.

"Gosh, you're not my father, you don't have to yell at me," Jan said.

"Tell her now!"

"Well... umm... I kinda...um... I kinda put something in Shawn's drink while he wasn't looking," Jan said looking down at the floor.

"I over heard her on the phone yesterday talking to Cynthia, and I was trying to find the right time to tell you," Shawn said walking over to Belle.

"Jan, will you please leave?" Belle asked turning around to look at Shawn.

"Sure," Jan answered gloomily. Jan walked over to the door and Shawn made sure she got on the elevator and left.

"I'm sorry Belle, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I didn't have any idea what I was doing," Shawn began.

"You know what Shawn this is all too much. I think I need to think this over. Can you please leave?"

"Okay, just think it over," Shawn frowned. "Please, don't let this come in between what we have. This isn't worth fighting over."

"Oh really, Shawn? You kiss another girl, and it's nothing to fight over!" Belle yelled at him. "I'm going up to my room, and remember Brady will be home soon and he has no idea about what I just found out, so if he sees you in our house, he's gonna be pretty upset," Belle said starting up the stairs. 

"Belle, I was drugged! I didn't even know that it wasn't you I was kissing!" Shawn yelled up at her as she started walking quicker up the stairs. He heard her bedroom door slam shut and he left. 

In the lobby...

"What the heck are you doing here?" Brady kidded Shawn.

"Brady, give it up, I have!" Shawn yelled running out the lobby doors.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

SOON ~~~~ Chapter Three

In Belle's bedroom...

She ran over to her bed and put her head down in her pillows and began crying.

"Why can't I just forgive him?" she asked herself aloud. "It wasn't his fault, it was Jan's! I hate that girl!" Belle screamed throwing a pillow at her radio, causing it to turn on. She quickly realized what song was playing and got up to turn it off just as Brady walked in.

"So, I saw Shawn leaving," Brady began trying to act mad.

"And did he tell you what Jan did?" Belle asked, walking over to the radio, crying.

"What is it with you and that song?" Brady asked.

"Shut up, Brady! Did he tell you or not?" Belle asked.

"He told me," Brady said. "And I think you should forgive him."

"Yeah, well, big brother doesn't always know best!" Belle yelled. "Just leave me alone! I need to call Mimi."

"Okay, if you need to talk, I'll be in my room," Brady said hugging her.

"Okay, I'll be right in after I talk to Meems."

"Goodnight, Tink," Brady said, leaving the room and closing the door.

"Mimi please don't be asleep," Belle said as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mimi asked sleepily.

"Hey, Meems. It's Belle. Do you have time for a girl talk?" Belle asked.

"Sure, anytime," Mimi said waking up. "What do you need to talk about? Is it about Shawn and Jan?"

"Yeah, Jan drugged Shawn," Belle began, telling her everything that had happened.

"Belle, you should take him back. He thought it was you," Mimi said.

"Meems, I didn't tell you that he thought he was kissing me," Belle said confused.

"Uh oh!"

"Meems, did Shawn tell you?" Belle asked, hearing silence on the other end. "Mimi!"

"Well... yeah, he kinda did, but he didn't want Brady to come home and get mad at him..."

"So, Brady knew too?"

"Belle, I'm gonna go," Mimi said.

"Mimi, don't go!" Belle yelled into the phone, but all she could hear was silence.

Belle got off of her bed and ran to Brady's room. 

"Brady Black! You already knew, and you weren't even going to let me know!" Belle screamed at him. "Are you even awake?" Belle asked.

"I wasn't, but thanks," Brady smarted off at her.

"How could you? You're my brother, I thought I could trust you to tell me everything!" Belle screamed as she ran out of the room crying.

"Mimi Lockhart!" Brady yelled as he rolled over and picked up his phone.

"Mimi Lockhart, you better pick up!" Brady said to himself.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey, it's me, Brady," he began sweetly.

"Hey, what's the problem? You never call me this late."

"I just wanted to thank you," Brady replied.

"For what?" Mimi asked, confused.

"For making my little sister loose her trust in me!" Brady yelled into the phone.

"Brady, I'm sorry," Mimi said, crying. She knew exactly what Brady was talking about, Belle must've told him. "She, she told me everything, and I didn't realize that she hadn't told me everything that Shawn told us."

"Gee thanks," Brady said. "Listen, I think we need to take a break for awhile."

"What?! No, Brady!" Mimi said into the phone as she heard silence. "Way to go Meems! You finally find the love of your life and you ruin it by making his sister loose trust in him! You've done it this time Lockhart!" Mimi said to herself as she began to cry into her pillow.

Back in Belle's bedroom...

Belle sat on her bed, her head buried in her hands, crying. It seemed like all she ever did anymore was cry. She had cried every night the past week, and barely made it through the day at school without crying.

'Look what he's doing to me!' Belle thought to herself. 'He's making me a complete wreck. If only I could forgive him...'

The Next Day...

"Rise and shine," Belle said as she entered Shawn's bedroom carrying a tray with an array of breakfast foods.

"Belle, you forgave me," Shawn said getting up and walking over to grab her and kiss her. Just then, he fell flat on his face and realized it was only a vision of his imagination. "Belle, if you only could forgive me..." Shawn said as his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Shawn Brady," he said picking up his phone.

"Uh, Shawn..."

"Belle, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to you. If you can, would you come over to my house around noon?" Belle asked. "My mom and dad will be gone by then, and so will Brady. I just need to talk to you without any interruptions."

"My parents are gone off this weekend, they just left this morning, and I'm stuck watching Issac. Great Gran has to watch Abby today, and she couldn't watch 'em both. You can come over her if you want," Shawn said.

"Isn't Jan there?" Belle asked.

"Oh shoot, she is."

"I really need to talk to you. Is there anyway you can bring Issac with you?" Belle asked.

"I'll find a way," Shawn said smiling. "Anything for my Perfect Girl."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye. I lo..." Belle said catching herself.

"I love you, too," Shawn said smiling at the thought that Belle still loved him. They both hung up the phone.

Back at the penthouse... 

"Hey, Brady," Belle said coming down the stairs.

"I thought you were mad at me," Brady said gloomily looking up at her from the couch.

"I just had a bad night last night. Too much for me to handle I guess," Belle said walking over and sitting down beside him. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure," Brady said dully.

"What's the matter?" Belle said looking at him.

"Nothing," Brady said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I thought you'd be excited, Mimi informed me yesterday that today you have been dating for a year."

"Yeah, well, I guess you haven't talked to her today, because we broke up last night," Brady said getting up and walking out on the balcony.

"What?" Belle asked. "I talked to her last night, and she didn't mention anything about it."

"That's because I didn't break up with her until after you came in and screamed at me."

"Why?" Belle asked, confused.

"Because she told you that we had talked to Shawn when me and Shawn had both warned her not to. I should've known Mimi couldn't keep a secret."

"Well, I'm glad somebody told me you knew," Belle said. "If you weren't going to, I'm glad Mimi did. That wasn't a good enough reason to break up with her after a year, everybody can see the chemistry you have between you."

"Yeah, well, I've ruined it now," Brady said, trying to hold back the tears. Deep in his heart, he knew he still loved her and wanted to be with her, but something was telling him she wasn't right for him.

"You can fix it Brady, at least you didn't kiss another girl. Go get her, Brady, I know she still loves you."

"She loves me?" Brady asked. "How do you know?"

"She told me," Belle said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, my goodness, she has never told me that," Brady said.

"I guess that's because she told Kevin she loved him and later that same night, he broke up with her."

"Oh my goodness! I've gotta go get my girl!" Brady said. "I love her!" Brady yelled, running up the stairs and into his bathroom.

"I'm glad someone's in love in this world," Belle said as the doorbell rang. 'It's almost noon,' Belle noted as she went over to the door and opened it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

SOON ~~~~ Chapter 4

Belle opened the door to reveal a young man, carrying a two-year-old boy on his right side and a diaper bag over his left shoulder.

"Hi, Shawn," Belle said as she stepped aside to let him in. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thanks," Shawn said handing her Issac. "He's a handful."

"Shawn, we need to talk," she said, carrying Issac over to the couch and sitting down.

"Whatever you have to say, I'll listen," Shawn said, sitting beside her.

Belle turned around to look Shawn into the eyes, tears slowly beginning to fill her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Shawn, I've been thinking about this whole thing. I realized that I've been an idiot thinking that you would actually do something that awful to me," Belle said, waving her hand as Shawn started to speak. "I stayed up all night thinking about this and..." 

Belle walked over to Shawn, still carrying Issac, and kissed him on the cheek. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and Issac.

"Belle, I love you," Shawn said, pulling away to look at her.

"I know that Shawn, and that's why I knew you would have never done what you did. I love you too, Shawn Brady," Belle said, reaching up to kiss him. Issac put his hands on the side of each of their faces and pushed them apart. They both laughed. 

"Kiss! Kiss!" Issac said. Belle kissed Issac on the cheek, and Shawn kissed the other cheek.

"So, how about we go out tonight?" Shawn asked as they sat down on the couch and began to play with Issac.

"I thought you were never gonna ask," Belle replied.

"So, I take it that's a yes..."

"Yes!"

"Yes! Yes!" Issac said, repeating her words.

"What do you want to do? Movies? Dinner? Both?"

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you." 

At Mimi's House...

"Hey, Brady," Mimi's mom said as she opened the door. "Come on in. Mimi's in her room. You can go on up."

"Ok, Mrs. Lockhart," Brady said as he quickly walked up the stairs, skipping every other step. 

He walked down the hallway and to the door to her room.

"Knock! Knock!" Brady said as he opened the half closed door to Mimi's room. "Oh my gosh!" he said as he looked at Mimi's red, puffy eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, just an allergic reaction or something," Mimi said, getting up off of her bed and going to close the door. "I didn't tell anybody, cause frankly, I didn't want Mom bugging me about it all day. So, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave."

"But Mimi..."

"You've already broke my heart and I don't want to hear anymore about it," Mimi said turning to look at him.

"Mimi... I..." Brady began.

"Just leave, Brady!" Mimi yelled, interrupting him.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving without telling you that I love you," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"What?!"

"I love you, Miriam Lockhart, and I know you love me too," Brady said, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"No, I don't. Who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that she told me, and if she hadn't, I would've never came here today. Mimi, I was wrong last night to blame you. I should've known that I couldn't keep secrets from my sister. Mimi, I love you. I just couldn't let today, our anniversary, go by without telling you," Brady said, as he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh, Brady, I love you too!" Mimi said, reaching up to kiss him.

"So, I still have a special day for you today," Brady said, hugging her.

"It's already special enough," Mimi said, as she laid her head on his chest.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any ideas, please tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Soon ~~~~ Chapter 5

A couple months later...

At the penthouse...

"Belle honey, can I come in?" Marlena said, knocking on Belle's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in," Belle said, looking through her jewelry box.

"You look beautiful," Marlena said as she walked over to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, but I can't find any earrings to go with this dress," Belle said, still looking through her jewelry box without looking up.

"I think I have the perfect thing," Marlena said, putting her closed hand in front of Belle.

"What is it?"

Marlena opened her hand and handed Belle a small velvet box.

"These are the earrings I wore when I married your father, and I'd like for you to have them as sort of a graduation present."

Belle opened the box and looked at the earrings. "Mom, they're beautiful!" she said as she put them on. "Thank you,' she said as she gave her mother a hug.

"I can't believe that my youngest daughter is graduating!" Marlena said as she began to cry. "I promised I wouldn't do this, and after this, I won't, but you're my baby."

"That's okay, I'm not sure I'm gonna get through this tonight without crying. Just think, Shawn's going off to the Marines, Mimi and Brady are staying here, and Chloe, Philip and me are going to New York. I can't believe that I'm not gonna be with Shawn when school starts this fall," Belle said crying. "Thank goodness for water-proof mascara!" she said as they both laughed.

At Salem High...

Pomp and Circumstance played as the graduating seniors entered into the gym. The commencement ceremonies began and soon it was time for Chloe's valedictory speech.

"We've come so far as a class over the years that I have been here. I still can't believe that we're graduating," Chloe began. A couple minutes later, Chloe was finishing up her speech. "I'd like to leave the Salem High class of 2002 and everyone else with this thought from a wise person, don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

The few students sitting on the stage were motioned to join the others on the floor.

"I present you the class of 2002," the principal said as the seniors threw up their caps.

After graduation...

"Belle, there's something I need to tell you," Shawn said, as he and Belle walked out to the parking lot holding hands.

"And what would that be?" Belle asked, curious.

"I thought this over, and I realized that I should go to the Marines unless there is some reason for me to stay," Shawn said as they stopped walking. "So that's why I have a question for you. I have loved you all my life," he said, getting down on one new and pulling out a small, black box. "Isabelle Black, will you marry me?"

"So, guys, what's up?" Mimi said as she and Brady walked over to Belle and Shawn. "Oh my goodness, have I interrupted you again?"

"Later," Shawn mouthed quietly as he got up.

Belle smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "But I can't wait!" she said, looking at him. "The answer is yes!"

Shawn looked shocked at her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

Brady and Mimi shot each other confused looks, oblivious to the situation.

"What was that all about?" Brady asked.

"Oh, yes, I am going to Columbia this fall," Belle said, looking at her brother.

"Really? We're gonna miss you. Aren't we?" Brady said, looking at Mimi.

"Yeah, but you'll be home all summer won't you?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, of course," Belle said, holding onto Shawn's hand.

"Well, we're going over to Mimi's house, then I'll be home later," Brady said as he and Mimi headed for Brady's car.

"I'll see you then," Belle said, waving goodbye to her brother and Mimi.

"Come on. Let's go," Shawn said, leading her to his truck and opening the door for her as he helped her up into it.

"Give me your left hand," Shawn said as he got into the truck. He pulled out the box and put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Shawn," Belle said, as she kissed him. "But there's something we need to talk about."

"What?" Shawn asked curiously.

"I'm going off to Columbia this fall..." Belle began.

"And I'm going too," Shawn said interrupting her and handing her an envelope. "It's my acceptance letter, I got it a couple weeks ago, and I had to find the right time to tell you."

"We're going to be together this fall," Belle said as Shawn started the truck and the radio came on.

"Can we change the station?" Belle asked as the song Soon by Leann Rimes came on the radio.

THE END

Hope you liked it!!!! I know it was short, but please give me feedback anyway!!!!!


End file.
